Question: William did 39 more push-ups than Gabriela at night. William did 47 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Answer: William did 47 push-ups, and Gabriela did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $47 - 39$ push-ups. He did $47 - 39 = 8$ push-ups.